fmafandomcom-20200222-history
Aerugo
Aerugo is a country in the world of Fullmetal Alchemist, located south of the main country of the series, Amestris. Government Aerugo is a Principality governed by Prince Claudio Rico. As a Principality, Aerugo is a much smaller country compared to Amestris but is able to retain control over the Aerugo border war. The country is also known as more of a trading country in general and does spend little if none of its time on warfare. History The country used to have peaceful dealings with Amestris until Führer King Bradley and the Homunculi came to power (or expanded power). Aerugo has spent a large amount of money, troops, and machines on fighting Amestris and had greatly damaged South Amestris but could not defeat Amestris because of its powerful military might, making it one of the first real threats to Aerugo's massive economy. Notably, Aerugo involved itself in the Ishval Civil War by providing Ishvalan soldiers with small arms whose model numbers had been effaced. But when Ishvalan refugees implored Aerugo to grant them sanctuary from the massacre, the Aerugonian government balked at assisting them and disavowed all knowledge of smuggling in weapons. According to the video game "Prince of the Dawn", certain citizens of Aerugo (namely, Prince Claudio) pushed for a peace treaty with Amestris due to the inordinate amount of bloodshed on both sides of the border conflict, but such peace talks could not succeed so long as Führer Bradley and the Homunculi remained in power. Presumably due to the dethroning of Führer Bradley and the Homunculi relations between the two countries became more diplomatic and peaceful. Border Wars Amestris had been at war with its southern neighbor, Aerugo, for a longer time than its border war with its western neighbor, Creta. The war was mostly in Amestris' favor because of its sheer military strength. However, Aerugo was putting up stiff resistance and was constantly using most of its army to continue to hold off Amestris. The war had a destructive impact on Aerugo's territory. The war began because Amestris took the town of Fotset as well as a strip of Aerugo's borders. This was seen as an insult at first by the Aerugo Royal Family. Aerugo then brought in heavy amounts of men, not knowing that it was playing exactly into Amestris' plan. Amestris slaughtered the Aerugo forces easily with their superior military technology, the sheer amount of men, and powerful alchemy. All of South City quickly turned into an uproar and South Headquarters sent out most of its forces. These forces ripped through Aerugo's and charged deeper into Aerugo's lands. Aerugo sent over half of their military to stop the purge and was successful in pushing Amestris back to an Aerugo border town. Because of this, Southern Amestris begin losing soldiers, population, and influence in the government. Southern Amestris stopped helping to exterminate Ishvalans in order to focus on the Aerugo war by sending in its alchemists. This was ineffective, and Amestris' forces were slowly pushed back into Fotset. Amestris' Southern forces were fighting hard against Aerugo and were being reinforced by Central City with tanks and troops alike. The East managed to spare a small number of troops as well. Amestris was slowly gaining ground because of their military technology, alchemy, elite soldiers, and superior numbers. Once Aerugo had been completely pushed back into its land, Amestris attempted to conquer more of the country. King Bradley ordered many lives into this border war because the Homunculus wished to expand Amestris and, by doing so, increase the size of their Nationwide Transmutation Circle. Trivia *The country's name is derived from aerugo, the old alchemical term for rust. *It is possible that Aerugo was based in real life's Italy. They share many similarities that range from government type, citizen appearance, Military Weaponry, history and relations towards their northern neighbors. *Their flag is based on the flag of the Byzantine Empire. Category:Locations Category:Countries